A Free Bird
by ugya-kun gaje
Summary: Aturan. Yang mengikat semua orang. Yang membuat kebebasan tiada. Bisakah aku menjadi seekor burung yang terbang bebas di langit? Namun semua hilang, karna kini aku sadar... A/N: karna suck at summary, jadi RnR! Sok atuh.


Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!

hai para readers yang mungkin saja masih setia nunggu fic saya.

Kini saya hadir kembali dalam kemasan yang bisa dibilang antara friendship atau general -_-

Yak, cuss sajalah gak usah kebanyakan cap-capan

Disclaimer : Dan kubilang lagi bahwa Kingdom Heart bukan punyaku ataupun kerabatku. Dan kalaupun Tetsuya Nomura kerabatku, paling-paling Riku dan Xion aku minta jadi tokoh utama di semua seri gamenya.

Summary : Aturan. Yang mengikat semua orang. Yang membuat kebebasan tiada. Bisakah aku menjadi seperti seekor burung yang terbang bebas di langit? Namun semua hilang. Karena... A/N: Karena saya suck at summary, jadi baca aja langsung. And when you read you have to review it~!

A Free Bird

Ventus, akulah seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang hidup dengan aturan dan secara logika sebenarnya aku menentang keberadaan aturan. Ya, aturan sudah menjadi bagian hidupku bahkan semua orang. Ada orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa aturan itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Dan tentu dengan satu alasan yang paling mutlak menurutku, yaitu rata-rata mereka yang mematuhi aturan itu takut melanggarnya karena adanya sanksi atau hukuman yangmana itu berat maupun yang mana itu ringan. Ya, aku memang juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku juga punya alasan lain yang lebih mutlak bagiku sendiri, yaitu ingin menjadi bebas. Bebas layaknya burung yang bisa terbang bebas di udara kemanapun, kapanpun dan dimanapun dengan selamat sampai mereka mencapai tujuan mereka.

Dan hal itupun menjadi kenyataan! Tiba-tiba saja di punggungku muncul sepasang sayap putih seputih kain kafan yang baru saja dicuci. Lalu kamarkupun juga berubah. Disekitarku tumbuh rerumputan dan juga pepohonan, membuat kamarku berubah menjadi seperti hutan. Aku yang sadar akan semua perubahan yang sebenarnya juga tidak kupercayai ini tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan gemilang ini. Sepintas aku mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggilku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan segera mengambil aba-aba untuk segera terbang ke langit yang biru itu. Aku merebahkan sayapku dan memasang kuda-kudaku. Lalu saat aku akan loncat dan terbang...

'byuuuuuuur!'

"Makanya kalau dibangunkan itu, ya cepat bangun dong!" kata seorang perempuan berambut putih yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurku sambil membawa gayung. "Sekarang karena kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi, sarapan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah!"

"Ya, kak~!" jawabku dengan nada malas kepada kakakku, Namine. Setelah kuntilanak berambut putih itu pergi dari kamarku, aku mengumpatnya. Seketika itu pula kuntilanak berambut putih itu kembali lagi ke kamarku dengan deathglare dan smileglare-nya (?).

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, Ventus?" katanya dengan nada tinggi saat ia memanggil namaku.

"Kurasa tidak Tuan Putri." kataku dengan nada yang sedikit menurun. Setelah dengan berat memujinya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Putri', akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari kamarku. Tapi kesialanku pagi ini belum berakhir. Sekarang ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut spike coklat yang memegang remote berantena. Ia adalah adikku yang jenius nan licik, Sora.

"Alat apalagi yang kaubuat itu?" tanyaku dengan nada agak kesal.

"Alat pelihat mimpi. Aku baru saja melihat mimpimu yang aneh, memalukan dan lucu serta patut untuk dikasihani itu." katanya sambil tertawa. "Apakah aku perlu menyeberkannya ke seisi sekolah?" tanyanya. Benar kan? Kesialanku tidak hanya tadi.

"Sora. Lebih baik kau tidak menyebarkannya. Jadi, hentikan itu sekarang juga!" kataku sambil berusaha meraih dan mengambil alat pelihat mimpi itu. Tapi Sora punya refleks yang bagus, jadi mudah saja ia menghindariku. Kenapa dia jadi lebih unggul dariku? Oh what the!

"Kau sering berolahraga tidak, sih? Baru sebentar saja sudah terengah-engah." ejeknya.

"Diam kau!"

"Aku akan menghapusnya. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Gh! Pasti syarat yang menyebalkan! Apa syaratnya?!" tanyaku seraya membentak dengan merdu.

"Belikan aku sea alt ice cream tiap hari sabtu dan minggu selama sebulan ini!"

"Hah?!" itu berarti aku harus mengorbankan uang sakuku hanya untuk membelikan es krim untuk adikku? Tapi kalau aku tidak menurutinya, harga diriku akan benar-benar turun dengan dramatis! Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ya, inilah yang kusebut licik tadi.

"Oh, my shit! Baiklah jika itu maumu! Tapi jangan sebarkan yang tadi." kataku pasrah dengan keadaan yang ada ini.

"Bagus! Kau memang kakakku yang paling baik Ventus! Lebih baik daripada kuntilanak berambut putih yang menyirammu tadi!" katanya agak keras.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kuntilanak berambut putih, Sora?" teriak kakakku dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Crap! Kalau begitu, da-da kakakku yang kedua!" setelah keinginannya terpenuhi ia pergi sambil bersenandung dengan riangnya. Dan akhirnya kamarku benar-benar damai dari kedua makhluk yang tidak bisa ditoleransi sifatnya itu. Akupun menghela nafas dan mengambil handukku yang tergantung di dekat jendela kamarku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

('-_-')

Setelah berpakain dengan agak rapi dan mengambil tasku yang tergeletak di dekat meja belajarku, aku turun menuju ke meja makan. Disitu ada kak Namine yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia memakai celemek bergambar Ted, di dalam celemek itu sekilas kulihat ada seragam yang sudah ia pakai. Tidak lama setelah itu Sora juga turun dari lantai 2 dengan tas selempang dan seragam yang sudah ia pakai dengan rapi. Orang tua kami tidak berada di rumah. Mereka sering mengahabiskan waktu mereka di luar negri. Bukan untuk berfoya-foya. Mereka memang bekerja di luar negri sejak aku masih kelas 5 SD. Entah apa pekerjaan mereka aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya sarapan yang kutunggu-tunggu sudah siap. Sarapan kesukaanku, roti tawar yang diolesi mentega dan selai coklat serta diberi telur setengah matang dan selada lalu ditutupi lagi oleh roti tawar yang diolesi mentega dan coklat. Mungkin terdengar enek. Tapi aku tetap suka makanan ini dan aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku menyukainya. Sambil melahap sarapanku itu kak Namine bertanya kepadaku dan Sora.

"Nanti kalian pulang jam berapa?"

"Seperti biasa. Jadi kakak bisa menjemputku," jawab Sora.

"Hmmm... sepertinya aku akan pulang telat. Aku ingin bermain di sekolah dulu, bosan kalau aku harus dirumah terus," kataku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuncinya akan dipegang Sora. Aku akan beragkat duluan," kata kak Namine sambil menyodorkan kunci rumah kepada Sora. Setelah aku selesai melahap habis sarapanku aku menaruh piring kotor ke wastafel dan mengambil tasku.

"Ayo, Sora. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Nanti kita bisa terlambat masuk sekolah."

"Baiklah, pemimpi," jawabnya seraya mengejekku dengan nada merdu dan membuatku poker face karena mengingatnya lagi. Setelah kami keluar dari rumah kami yang cukup besar namun tidak mewah, Sora mengunci pintunya dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam tas birunya yang sebiru langit mendung.

(-' ) ^^ ( '-)

2x bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat sudah dimulai. Aku menghela nafasku dengan leganya. Lega karena aku bisa menjelaskan tugas presentasi yang menyebalkan itu bersama Aqua dan Terra dengan cukup baik. Semua pertanyaan, kritik dan pendapat lebih banyak dilontarkan kepadaku. Untung saja aku lumayan pintar, jadi setidaknya aku sudah menjawab dengan cukup benar dan asal. Dalam kelas yang kini cukup sepi tersebut, aku berkumpul bersama dengan Terra dan Aqua. Di depan mereka aku menghela nafas lagi serta mengeluh tentang hasil kerja kami tadi. Terutama hasil kerjaku.

"Jangan mengeluh seperti itu, Ven. Paling tidak kita sudah melakukannya dengan cukup baik," kata Aqua yang menyemangatiku.

"Terima kasih atas kejasamanya dan semangat yang kau berikan padaku, Aqua," kataku dengan nada yang memelas layaknya anjing yang tidak mau menghabiskan makanannya karena sudah kenyang.

"Hahahaha," tawa Terra meledak tanpa sebab. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke kantin dulu. Perutku sudah terkuras isinya karena harus berpikir untuk presentasi tadi. Ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Terra.

"Tidak, aku mau ke rooftop saja," jawabku

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut kau saja Ven," kata Aqua.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyusul kalian nanti," Terra berkata.

"Ya," jawabku sangat singkat. Terra keluar lebih dulu dari kelas 9-C yang kini tinggal beberapa murid yang ada. Kelasku yang cukup kotor dan berantakan ini kami abaikan dan tinggalkan. Dan aku bersama Aqua berjalan keluar kelas dan menaiki tangga-tangga yang akan menuntun kami menuju ke lantai teratas gedung ini.

Untuk menuju ke rooftop kami harus melalui 2 lantai dan nantinya akan ada pintu yang jika dibuka akan ada banyak murid yang berpacaran dan lain-lain yang mungkin sudah tertera di kepala kalian. Alasan kenapa mereka memilih tempat ini adalah karena tempat ini jarang dikunjungi oleh guru. Mungkin jika ada guru yang kesinipun, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin akan membuat para murid yang berpacaran disini kalang kabut mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Karena para guru disini seperti lupa kalau mereka memiliki rooftop sekolah yang kini dipakai untuk tempat berpacaran dan lain-lain yang mungkin sudah tertera di kepala kalian.

Dan apakah kalian, para readers, berpikir kalau aku akan berpacaran dengan Aqua disini? Jangan bercanda! Aqua suka dengan Terra dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan mempunyai pacar. Karena cewek yang aku lihat kini seperti memberi aturan-aturan ketat nan tak penting yang harus ditepati. Dan kalian masih ingat 'kan aku benci aturan?

"Jadi.. kenapa kau malah mengikutiku? Bukankah tadi adalah kesempatanmu untuk berdua dengannya?" kataku bertanya sekaligus menggodanya.

"Y-ya, t-ti-tidak apa-apa 'kan?! A-aku 'kan juga memang ingin ke rooftop kok! Dan itu tadi bukanlah kesempatan!" jawab Aqua dengan gagap dan gugup layaknya Aziz Gagap yang sedang berkomedi dengan lihainya, dengan wajahnya yang memerah layaknya rambut Axel, dan dengan nada membentak sekeras bentakan Meriam Belina.

"Hmmm.. mungkin aku yang harus ke kantin bersama dengan Terra," godaku lagi.

"Ventus~," sahut Aqua dengan deathglarenya yang dapat membuat ikan teri berdansa. (?)

"Aku hanya bercanda Aqua," jawabku dengan nada yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan disini, Ven? Menunggu pacar barumu datang? Eh, kau kan tak suka pacar yang banyak aturan, ya? Maaf, aku lupa," katanya balas menggodaku dengan aturan dan pacar.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku sama sekali belum menyukai siapapun. Lagipula disini aku hanya ingin refreshing setelah tugas memuakkan tadi," kataku dengan jujur layaknya anak polos.

"Refreshing? Tempat yang biasa dibuat untuk berpacaran alias rooftop kau sebut tempat untuk refreshing? Apa kau sedang sakit, Ven? Atau kau salah bicara? Atau kau sedang mengigau dan sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu pujaan hatimu?" tanya Aqua kaget dan bertele-tele layaknya ular yang melingkarkan tubuhnya tanpa ada habisnya. (?) Aku hanya ber-sweat drop tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Aqua tadi. Bahkan aku lupa apa saja yang Aqua tanyakan.

Melihat ekspresiku yang tambah frustasi, Aqua menghela nafasnya dan duduk disebelahku. Kami duduk dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke lapangan baseball yang luas. Disana anak-anak klub baseball sedang berlatih. Berlatih saat istirahat sekolah adalah pilihan yang selalu dilakukan klub baseball. Aku yang dulunya masuk klub itu juga tak tahu alasan dibalik semua itu. Mungkin mereka malas jika harus berlatih saat pulang sekolah atau saat waktu senggang alias libur sekolah. Mungkin itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa klub baseball di sekolah kami payah dan jarang sekali menang saat ada pertandingan.

Agak lama aku dan Aqua tidak berbicara lagi ejak pertanyaan yang diajukan Aqua tadi. Akupun mencari suatu pembicaraan yang dapat mengusir rasa sepi yang membosankan ini. Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak menemukannya. Tapi ternyata Aqua angkat bicara dengan berkata sebagai berikut.

"Ven, mengapa kau membenci peraturan?"

Aku mematung. Pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Aqua.

"HEII!" tapi sayang sekali. Aqua berteriak di dekat telingaku dan memukulku dengan sepatunya yang sempat ia lepas 5 detik yang lalu. Dan pukulan itu membuat pipiku cukup merah semerah apel malang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya! Ya karena seharusnya aku itu hidup bebas tanpa aturan. Rasanya kalau ada aturan dunia menjadi ribet dan gak leluasa. Lagipula orang-orang kan seharusnya bebas melakukan apapun yang disukainya tanpa ada batasan yang mengikat," kataku menjelaskannya kepada Aqua.

"Begitu? Memang kebebasan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Aqua lagi.

"Hmmm... seperti burung menurutku. Rasanya mereka seperti bebas karena bisa terbang tanpa ada batasan sama sekali. Kalau laparpun mereka tinggal mencari makanannya. Kalau lelah mereka tinggal bertengger di dahan pohon. Dan mereka juga tidak terikat oleh yang namanya sekolah. Mereka belajar seperlunya dan dengan sendirinya serta tanpa batasan," jelasku. Mungkin aku terlalu ingin menjadi sampai tadi pagi aku bermimpi ingin punya sayap. Tunggu, kenapa aku ingat kejadian aneh nan memalukan itu?

"Oh..." responnya.

...

...

...

"Hei! Setidaknya berilah pendapatmu dan cobalah mengelak!" kataku mendorong Aqua untuk berbicara. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ia tidak bicara, cerita ini tidak selesai-selesai, kan?

"Oh? Kau memintaku berpendapat?" Jawab Aqua yang membuatku benar-benar memasang muka poker face yang dalam, sedalam laut jawa. "Hm... Sebenarnya prinsip pemikiranmu cukup benar. Tapi menurutku ada pernyataan yang salah mengenai burung yang kau bicarakan,"

"Salah?" responku dengan muka heran. Dan kuberitahu kami tidak sedang membicarakan burung yang itu. (A/N: authornya mesum juga, ya... -_-")

"Ya, dari pernyataanmu itupun juga sudah cukup jelas. Kalau kuulangi lagi pernyataan itu, kuyakin kau akan berubah dan sedikit demi sedikit akan memahami dan menuruti adanya peraturan. Kau mau tahu?" kata Aqua sok memutuskan. Tapi aku malah penasaran dengan pernyataan yang akan dilontarkan Aqua tentang pernyataanku yang salah itu. Jadi, tentu saja aku bertanya.

"Memang darimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Burung kan kalau lapar tinggal makan, kalau lelah tinggal istirahat, dan-"

Aku menghentikan omonganku bukan karena sengaja. Tapi karena aku mulai tahu sesuatu. Jadi begitu? Dari situkah pernyataanku salah?

"Sepertinya kau malah sudah tahu sendiri, ya? Kalau begini aku tidak jadi berkata-kata keren!" kata Aqua yang sudah mengerti kalau aku sudah mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

Tapi aku hanya diam. Mematung. Dan lebih tepatnya berfikir untuk membela diri. Dan jawabannya, nol. Apakah pernyataan itu mutlak?

"Jangan membela diri. Akuilah kalau burungpun punya batasan dan aturan. Tidak hanya kalau lapar tinggal makan atau kalau lelah tinggal istirahat, mereka juga punya aturan yang memang harus ditetapi. Kalau hujan sayap mereka basah dan akan fatal terbang dengan sayap yang basah. Selain itu burung harus mengisi pundi-pundi udaranya, supaya saat terbang ia tidak perlu bernafas melalui hidungnya. Dan mungkin ada aturan-aturan lain yang ada dalam kelompok mereka. Selain itu, asal kau tahu saja Ventus. Makhluk hidup menaati aturan-aturan itu tidak sia-sia. Mereka menaatinya agar kita mengerti dan terbiasa untuk hidup di masa depan nantinya. Dan tujuan itu juga baik, tidak sia-sia. Karena memang kita seharusnya melewati zona tidak nyaman kita untuk akhirnya bisa mencapai zona yang aman," jelas Aqua dengan kebijaksanaannya yang aneh dan juga panjang lebar dan tinggi untuk meyakinkanku.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan tambahan Aqua itu. Pernyataan Aqua juga bisa dibilang benar. Dan kini tinggal niatku untuk mau berubah atau tidak. Semua spekulasi dan prinsip tentang bahwa aturan itu seharusnya tidak ada dan seharusnya kita bisa hidup bebas tanpa aturan, itu sudah tidak benar lagi.

Mungkin secara tidak langsungpun aku juga sudah menaati peraturan itu sendiri. Bernafas untuk hidup. Makan dan minum juga untuk hidup. Dan aturan-aturan lain yang lisan maupun tertulis yang tidak sengaja kutaati.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat pencerahan dari ceramahku tadi?" tanya Aqua.

"Mungkin, sudah cukup cerah bagiku. Mungkin mulai dari sekarang aku akan sedikit demi sedikit memahami lebih dalam lagi dan menaati peraturan-peraturan yang ada. Lagipula aku mematuhi atau tidak, aku sendirilah yang akhirnya akan menanggung akibatnya sendiri. Dan kalau aku tidak menaatinya mungkin aku juga akan mendapat kerugian yang tidak mudah diperbaiki. Dan aku juga tidak mau itu terjadi. Terima kasih, Aqua," kataku dengan seyakin-yakinnya.

"Haha.. tidak apa. Ya, tapi sama-sa-" ucapan Aqua terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Terra datang tepat dibelakang kami. Spontan saja, hal itu membuat wajah Aqua agak memerah.

"Hei hei. Apakah aku terlalu lama makan di kantin hingga aku melewatkan sesuatu dari apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Terra.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Tidak, kau tidak melewatkan apapun, Terra. Mungkin Aqualah yang melewatkan suatu momen yang seharusnya ia lewati. Tapi ia malah melewatkannya," kataku seraya menggoda Aqua yang masih dengan wajah merahnya. Mendengar kata-kataku itu Terra hanya memasang muka keheranan dan Aqua bertambah salah tingkah. Melihat perbedaan wajah mereka itu membuatku terkekeh.

Akupun berfikir, apakah aku juga akhirnya harus menyukai seseorang dan mulai hidup dengan aturan paling ribet dari seorang cewek yang ribet?

`~END~`

Waaaaa!

Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic setelah ketunda berbulan-bulan. =,='

Well, disini mungkin agak membingungkan yah? Intinya sih hargai aja aturan yang ada, toh itu juga untuk kebaikan diri kita. Lagian juga kasian buat yang udah buat aturan. Capek-capek buat ternyata gak ditaati. Sama aja beli es krim baskin robbins yang mahalnya seempang yang besar nan mewah tapi akhirnya gak habis makannya atau mungkin malah gak jadi dimakan. *malah ngapain authornya -_-*

Awalnya author juga mikir gitu loh. Tapi karena tobat dan perenungan, author jadi sadar dan mulai sedikit-sedikit naatin peraturan disekolah. *padahal juga masih sering ngelanggar -_-" *

Dan juga maafkan apabila ada penjelasan yang miter-muter dan bikin bingung serta typo yang masih ada disana-sini..

Ya.. selanjutnya sih cuman review aja. Makasih juga buat yang udah review di ceritaku sebelumnya. Walaupun hanya 1 reviewer tapi itu juga berarti sekali untuk perkembanganku selanjutnya. Dan kalau mau nge-flame mending di tong sampah aja. Jangan di tempatku. -_-

Well, then see you on the next fic, readers!


End file.
